The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable showers and more specifically relates to a portable container apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family trips to the beach or to the lake are memorable times for families. Fishing and swimming are popular pastimes for many people on these outings. When it comes time to head back to the vehicle and go home, sometimes it creates some unpleasant memories as well. People, especially children, tend to bring back sand, dirt, or mud clinging to the legs, clothes, or feet, and people that are particular about keeping a clean vehicle can tend to get edgy when it is drug into the vehicle requiring a big cleanup later. Cleaning fish tends to bring a different unwanted constituent back to the vehicle which can adhere to inside vehicle surfaces as well, and have the added unpleasantness of bad odor. Melted ice in the drink cooler provides some water for washing but generally has such a low temperature that only very small amounts of water, not enough to get clean, gets used. At times, more than a wash-up is needed. Children tend to get sand in their hair which ends up all over the inside of the vehicle on the trip home. In reality, they actually need a shower before getting back into the vehicle. When camping in remote areas for any duration of time, adults as well need to shower, and a wet washcloth doesn't always make the individual feel much cleaner. Makeshift showers are usually constructed of various materials and work for one-time use but lack very much in convenience. The bathing materials such as soap, washcloths, shampoo, must be set in a convenient location while bathing. The amount of materials taken to accommodate such a trip tends to fill a vehicle and must be searched for in the camping gear or the vehicle in order to construct the shower. A more convenient solution to these problems is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 9,179,806 to Kristian Allos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,908 to Charles P. Hall; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,643 to Sam Cordova et al. This art is representative of portable showers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a portable shower should provide a multipurpose container that is completely self contained, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable portable container apparatus to avoid the above-mentioned problems.